


consentual banter

by rosevestross



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: "consensual banter", Fluff, M/M, Phan - Freeform, also can u tell im american by the way i spell "pajamas", believe it or not, i hate it but my friend liked it so ig it's here now!, phil is the Big Hungry but dan's saving the shit for the baking video, some cursing but fuck everything amirite, they're in love here, this is a dumb drabble thing i wrote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 22:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17088911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosevestross/pseuds/rosevestross
Summary: “im wearing my emoji pajamas?”“then change, that sounds like a you problem"





	consentual banter

 

“but  _ philll!! _ ” 

“absolutely not, daniel. we aren’t speaking until you tell me where the hell you put them.” 

“you prick, we need them!” 

“no,  _ i  _ need them. im going to die with no sugar. im getting more translucent as we speak.”

“why don’t you just go out and get your own marshmallows?” 

phil frowned. “im wearing my emoji pajamas?” 

“then change, that sounds like a you problem. im not telling you where they are.” 

“then i won’t speak.” he sat down on the sofa abruptly. 

“that’s so immature, phil, seriously?” 

“...” 

running his hands through his hair, dan tried one more time. speaking slowly, he explained: “they’re for the baking video tomorrow. you  _ know  _ that. i want us to not mess this one up. can we agree on this?” 

phil looked up, pouty and silent. 

“you child! this is ridiculous, just let it-” he paused as he saw his boyfriend ignoring him, seemingly scrolling through instagram. “phillip!” 

dan’s phone chimed.

_ phil: h8 u _

_ dan: p sure that counts as speaking to me  _

_ phil: not speaking!  _

“this is stupid,” declared dan loudly. “fucking talk to me!” 

nothing. 

“fine then, don’t.” he sat himself down right next to phil, just as insolently. 

\-----

but after a couple of hours, dan couldn’t handle it. he and phil hadn’t moved a single inch, or said a single word, both of them too stubborn to do so: but his phone was dying and well, he also  _ missed  _ phil, so… 

taking a deep inhale, dan splayed himself across phil’s legs and sighed dramatically. “i dunno. you’re so sexy when you’re ignoring me.” 

“literally shut up!,” phil responded out of reflex, his expression immediately dropping once he realized what he’d done. “oh no!”

“oh  _ dear,  _ phil,” dan said mockingly, still on his legs. rolling onto his stomach he looked up suggestively.  “just couldn’t  _ contain  _ yourself, hmm?” 

he held his face in his hands: “i couldn’t! you’re the worst! i was trying so hard, too!” 

cackling, dan pulled his hands off his face and smiled at him mischievously. 

“i think you were really, super-duper mean and owe me an apology,” he fake-complained. “and also, i ordered pizza online.”

“dan! don’t tell me-” 

“you owe me for being mean, so have fun meeting the pizza guy.”    
“not in these!!!” exclaimed phil, gesturing to his pajamas.   

“ _ especially _ in these.” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> tell me if i should make a series of drabbles, or if u have any constructive criticism bc im insecure and lazy and won't do anything until provoked anyway hope u enjoyed love u


End file.
